Does Monster Mean Evil?
by lulub22
Summary: All Human. Rose and the Dragomirs move to California and become neighbors with the rude and manwhore Dimitri.
1. California

RPOV

I woke up to my head banging against the window. Fucking Andre! We had moved to California from Montana and I had stupidly chosen to ride in Andre's car instead of with Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir. Bad choice. Andre is a crazy driver and surprisingly enough he has never gotten a ticket! It does really scare me because my parents died in a car crash. I wasn't in the car but now I'm always afraid to get in the car with someone I don't know. I've lived with the Dragomirs for the past ten years now so I have a family but I still feel the void of my old one. We moved to California because Mr. Dragomir got a new job as the CEO of some major record label. Mrs. Dragomir is a housewife which has come in handy with such a big move. The Dragomirs are really rich, so I guess I am too, so there was a lot of things that had to be moved. We all but took the house with us.

"Rosie wake up!" Andre new that I hated when anyone called me Rosie.

"I am awake thanks so your dumb ass driving."

"Guys, cut it out." My best friend and sister Lissa screamed.

I looked at our new house. It looked like a castle. It had grey stone walls, two towers, any many mini turrets. A huge balcony in the front of the house on the second floor. The house had three stories and a huge garage that looked more like a gust house than a place to store old junk.

"Hey kids, I want you to hurry up and get cleaned up for dinner I invited all the neighbors. I expect to see you down stairs and ready at six o'clock." Leave it to the Dragomirs to have a lavish party with strangers.

It was four o'clock so I only had two hours and none of my stuff had been unpacked. I went up to my room. it was twice the size of my old one with a balcony and connecting bathroom. I had a massive window on the far wall that was really close to the big Lithocarpus Densiflorus that stood between the house and the neighbor's house's balcony. Well that's kind of creepy. I hadn't realized that I had been staring out the window until I saw the door swing open and a tall figure walk into the room. I ran into the bathroom, jumped into the shower and soon forgot about the mysterious figure. That was until I came downstairs for dinner.

DPOV

I had been partying really late last night, well this morning, and so I was trying to sleep it off. Trying being the operative word. My mom and sister Viktoria made sure that I didn't get my much needed sleep.

"Dimka, Вы должны встать!" (Dimka you need to get up!)

"Xорошо через минуту." (okay in a minute)

"Мы идем к соседу на обед." (We are going to the neighbor's for dinner.)

"At six." Viktoria always switched to English when she wanted to get her point across.

_Uhh _I got up and started to walk into my bathroom when I realized I forget my towel and went back into my room. As I opened the door I saw a dark figure across in the other house. I couldn't see a face but I could make out that who ever it was, was a girl who was semi short ( I was 6'7" so everyone is short to me) with a very curvy body. It was absolutely stunning and I only saw the outline. I got in the shower and got ready like my mom told me too. I had completely forgot about the figure. Until I arrived at dinner and saw her coming down the stairs.

A/N: normally the chapter would only be one person and the chapters will alternate between Rose's and Dimitri's POV.

Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!


	2. The Boy in My Window

RPOV

I could tell by his height that the really, not extremely good looking guy in front of me was the one I saw through my window. He was the sexiest person I have ever seen. I admit that I get a lot of attention from my looks, but none of the guys ever looked like he did. I couldn't help be think that we would be the perfect couple. _Geez Rose you haven't even met him and you're already thinking about your future together._ His shoulder length hair was neatly tied behind his neck and his eyes we a stunning brown. And he was really, really tall. It made me feel really short which, if there's one thing I hate the most it is feeling inferior; especially to a man. I usually have man fawning all over me, but he wasn't. he did give me a once over but it could hardly be classified as checking me out. He looked kinda mad too, and the dark circles under his eyes didn't lessen the fact that he looked like he wanted to punch someone right now.

"Okay everyone, dinner is served." Mrs. Dragomir made the best food ever and I should be surprised at how she managed to cook a five course meal for all these people in only two hours, plus get herself ready, but if anyone could pull off such a daunting task it would be her.

I walked around the twenty foot table until I found my name card. Liss unfortunately wasn't sitting next to me. I was however sitting next to Andre and some guy named Dimitri Belikov he seemed like he could be nice and maybe we could help each other through this awkward dinner. All my thoughts went out the window when the unknown boy from my window took the seat next to me. _Shit!_ Uhh the smell of his aftershave instantly enveloped me and it was so intoxicating that I had to cough to cover up my sudden intake of breath. He looked at me like I was weird but didn't question me. This was going to be awkward. I looked pleadingly at Andre but he was in deep conversation with Mr. Dragomir about sports and cars and well, guy stuff. Great I was by myself for this one. I slightly turned my head and noticed that Dimitri wasn't talking to anyone. He didn't even look like he wanted to be here. He probably didn't; his mom probably made him come.

"Will you stop staring at me?" He didn't look at me but I know he meant it to me.

"I'm no staring at you", I lied, "just because I'm looking in your direction, doesn't mean I'm looking at you. Conceited much?" I gave him an evil glare and turned around.

We didn't say anything for the rest of dinner, nor did we look at each other. When I was halfway through my dessert, chocolate lava cake, he decided to continue the earlier conversation.

"Look I don't want to be here okay? My mom made me come." He acted like that justified his stuck up behavior. Well let me just tell you; it didn't.

"At least you have a mother!" I whispered yelled and abruptly got up out of my seat and sped walked to my room. _Why did I bring that up! _That was seriously the stupidest ting I could've done. The last thing I needed was a complete stranger knowing all about my personal life on our first meeting. God I hope I never see him again. Oh wait I have the immense pleasure of living next door to him! Of course I'll see him again.

I felt sort of bad for just getting up and leaving so I decided I should go back down to dinner. I opened my door and ran into a wall of muscle. I fell to floor hitting my ass hard. That's going to leave a mark I thought to myself. A hand reached down and grabbed my wrist, but I instinctively pulled away.

"Sorry it's instinct." I said in a rush before looking up into those gorgeous warm eyes of his.

"Oh no worries I'll just join you down here. You know, now that we're alone, we can make out. I know you probably want to because, well, look at me. And I am really bored so I'll give you the pleasure of having these fabulous lips on yours pleasuring you to no end." Was he serious?

"I have a boyfriend." I don't really know why I said that, it would only cause problems later when I would eventually have to explain that I didn't.

"And I have a girlfriend, but she's away this summer and like I said, I'm bored." He was really starting to bug me. I really disliked guys who cheated so there was no way I wanted to be involved in this pig's ploy. I feel sorry for that poor girl, she doesn't deserve that. No one does.

"Ha I'm sorry but the only thing that will be giving you pleasure tonight is your hand." I got up and walked back into my room slamming the door in his oh so pretty face. I took yet another shower and got ready for bed. Dinner had lasted a rough three hours so it was only nine which wasn't really late but I had been on a plane and in a car all day before so I was pretty beat.

A knock on my door woke me up around eleven. Shit, I hadn't realized I fell asleep; with my light on and everything.

"Hey Sweetie, are you okay you left dinner and I didn't see you after that." Mrs. Dragomir looked really worried and I instantly felt selfish for leaving her dinner that she worked so hard on.

"Yeah Mom, I just wasn't feeling good and I didn't want to bother you with a trivial headache."

"Okay well get some rest. Night."

"Night." I got up to go to the bathroom, and when I returned I saw Dimitri in his room looking out his window. Since we both had our lights on, we could both see each other perfectly. We stared at each other for another moment before he smiled and waved. But it was more sardonic than friendly.

Please review if you want me to continue


	3. Mystery Girl

DPOV

As soon as i saw her coming down the stairs my heart sped up. What the fuck? Why is that happening? I hope I don't have to sit next to her during dinner. Please if there is a God out there don't make me sit next to her. I walked over to the table and tried to find my name. It, however, was a really long table and it took me a while. But as soon as I found it i silently cursed. Of course there was no good out there so I would in fact have to sit next to the mystery girl. She was hot yea but I'm not a relationship kinda guy. I have a girlfriend, Tasha, but she's thankfully gone for the whole summer. I'm sure I'm suppose to feel bad because her younger brother Christian is one of my really good friends, but she annoys the fuck out of me. All she does is talk about herself. I swear she should get an award for complaining! Now that i mention it where is Christian, or my Mom or Sister? Seriously I'm not going through this alone. I don't know anyone here, even though I've lived here for the past five years. I'm not into meeting the neighbors and being bored by the small talk about how much money they have. We all have money, which is exactly why we live here with our big fancy houses and expensive cars. My car is a Bugatti Veyron and it cost 2,400,00 dollars. Ha, that baby gives me a lot of attention; especially female attention. I don't know how many times I hooked up in that car, but it's more than I can count on both hands. Like i said not a relationship kinda guy. Never have, never will be. See i use to just fool around with any girl who caught my attention; whether it be her boobs, legs, ass. Never her personality1 No one and i mean no one gives a shit about a person's personality. Anyways, so after that got old I just starting screwing around, which is fooling around without buying dinner.

As i sat down next to the girl she made a weird face but I didn't know why and I didn't really want to talk to her so I didn't question it. I stared straight ahead until i noticed she was looking at me.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I say, knowing I didn't have to look at her for her to know it's her I'm talking to.

"I'm no staring at you, just because I'm looking in your direction, doesn't mean I'm looking at you. Conceited much?" Oh so she has an attitude, who'd a thought? We continued the rest of the dinner until the quietness was killing me. I was bored out of my mind so I decided to just try and smooth things over.

"Look I don't want to be here okay? My mom made me come." I wonder if that's a good enough answer?

"At least you have a mother!" She whispered yelled. What the fuck does that mean. Of course she has a mother. And a father and a brother and sister. Was she on crack or was I too sleep deprived that I was now imagining things? Before I could ask her what she meant she was already running up the stairs. Great now i for sure have to suffer alone! Damn! After another five minutes or so I decided to go to the bathroom . I didn't have to actually go I just wanted to get away from all the noise. I knew where things were in this house because before the Draga-somethings moved in I use to throw parties in it since it was vacant. I was about to close the bathroom door when I thought of something better. Since I knew it was her that I saw through my window, I knew which room was hers. I decided to go ask if she wanted to do something, anything I was dying to get away from this "party". Just as I was about to knock on her door she opens it and runs into me. She falls before I could catch her so I offer her my hand. Which she in return pulls away from. What is her deal?

"Sorry it's instinct."

"Oh no worries I'll just join you down here. You know, now that we're alone, we can make out. I know you probably want to because, well, look at me. And I am really bored so I'll give you the pleasure of having these fabulous lips on yours pleasuring you to no end." Why not show her how amazing I am right?

"I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend, but she's away this summer and like I said, I'm bored." I could tell I was starting to bug her which only made me want to push further.

"Ha I'm sorry but the only thing that will be giving you pleasure tonight is your hand." My hand? Oh no, I don't need to use my hand I have a phone full of girl who would hook up with me in an instant. I took out my phone and started scrolling through my contacts. I stopped when I came to Elena. Damn she sure knows how to have sex. I mean I don't even have to do anything. I can literally fall asleep and she'd still be happy to be with me. I walked down the stairs while I waited for her to answer. I ran into a tall blonde haired kid who was talking to a much shorter blonde haired girl.

"Hey I'm Dimitri."

They both smiled and introduced themselves as Lissa and Andre Dragomir. Weird they looked nothing like my mystery girl. I was about to question them when Elena picked that moment to pick up.

"Hey Dimitri, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could see you tonight, you know hang out?"

"Sure. The usual spot?"

"Yea I'll be there in an hour or so I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"Okay, see you then."

I turned back around but the Dragomirs were no longer standing there. I went to go find them but I ran into Christian instead.

"Hey, are you as bored as I am?"

He continued to stare across the room so I turned around to see what caught his interest; or rather who. He was staring wide eyed at Lissa. Mhm I wonder what will happen there?  
>I walked back to my house to find my sister on the couch watching tv. What the fuck! Why didn't she come?<p>

"Where were you?"

"I had a date."

"With who?" I couldn't help but let my overprotective older brother side come through.

"None of your business Dimka."

"Does Mom know you bailed on the Dragomir's dinner?" That would be a no.

"Yes, she just didn't want me telling you I wasn't going because then you would make up some lame excuse for you not wanting to go."

"Uhh whatever tell Ma I'm going for a run."

I went upstairs and changed into sweats and a short sleeve shirt. Since we use to live in Russia, I hardly ever get cold. I ran for about an hour and and a half. I got back home and found that everyone was asleep. I took a quick shower and went back into my room and saw that mystery girl was still awake. Since we both had our lights on, we could both see each other perfectly. We stared at each other for another moment before I smiled and waved.

What minor character should Viktoria date?

Please review! :)


	4. Daredevil

Rose's POV

I woke up to a tall dark figure standing against my wall near the bottom of my bed. Oh no it's him, Dimitri. What do I do, say. I do NOT want to talk to him. After a two minute debate in my head I decided to question him. Maybe he wanted to apologize for being an arrogant ass last night.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

No answer.

"Hello? What the fuck do you want? Why the hell are you in my room, I never said you could come in?"

No answer

I got up and walked over to turn my light on. Oh great I'm having a conversation with a pile of boxes. I've completely lost my mind. Ugh today was going to be a long day. The painters were coming, so I wasn't allowed to be in my room all day. But since they were coming at three I had to unpack as much as I could. They were painting Lissa's, Andre's,and my room, the five bathrooms, the kitchen, living and dinning room. The rest of the house would be painted tomorrow. I had picked a dark red called Daredevil for my room, bathroom and walk-in closet. It totally suited my personality. I was rough around the edges, and brave,fearless in fact. Nothing/no one could tell me what to do. My white baseboards we about five inches thick so it would create a nice contrast. My window seat cushion was black leather that had red decorative pillows on top. I guess you could say that my room was a little dark and gloomy but I thought it was sensual. I got up, put on some Miss Sixty jeans and a pale pink tank top. I got my I pod touch and put Te Amo by Rihanna on. I sorted the boxes and started unpacking. I put all my clothes on my King size bed and decided that that was all I could do until my room was painted.

I walked downstairs, got Andre's keys and went to look for a donuts shop. To my immense pleasure there was one two blocks away. I ordered a dozen chocolate glaze donuts and made my way back home.

"Hey, can I borrow that green shirt with the lace on the bottom?" Liss looked like she had been up for a good two hours doing her hair and makeup.

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Christian asked me if he could take me to breakfast and show me around." She blushed at the mention of his name.

"Who's Christian?" I must have missed a lot last night.

"Oh he lives at the end of the block."

"Oh well if he can make you blush like that, then he must be special."

"See you later?"

"Yeah, have fun."

I went back into my room and changed into shorts and got my sunning shoes. Andre said we passed a park on our way here so I wanted to go run and let my thoughts do the same.

"Andre? Do you want to go running with me?" I asked knocking on his door.

"Sure Rosie, just give me a sec to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

I was sitting cross-legged on one of the bar stools scrolling through my songs on my I pod when Andre finally came down. He's a guy, what could have possibly made him take so long to get dressed?

We got in his car and drove the measly minutes it took us to get to the park. We sat on the grass facing each other and stretched in silence before Andre asked if I was okay last night.

"Yeah", I replied, '"I just wasn't feeling good, you know being stuck in a plane and car all day can make you really tired."

"Okay just making sure. Wanna race?"

"Of course!" We got up and walked to the track and took our positions. As soon as Andre said "Go" I took off. I ran to the beat of Every time We Touch. It was a fast song and kept me in the lead. I was halfway around the track when I noticed Andre wasn't running anymore. He had stopped a while back and was talked to some guy. I ran over to see why our race was interrupted, when I came face to face with Dimitri and his bare chest. He had muscles in places I didn't even know you could have muscles. A sheen of sweat made him look so delicious, that I wanted to run my hands up and down his chest to see and feel the different muscles contract.

"Rose!"

"Huh,what?"

"This is Dimitri our next door neighbor." Andre looked at me with a glance that suggested he knew what I had just been fantasizing about.

"Oh I know, I sat next to him at dinner."

"Really, I didn't notice."

"Obviously. Now can we get back to our race?" I guess by the look on both their faces that my words came out harsh and rude but I didn't care I just wanted to get away from Dimitri as fast as I could before anymore explicit thoughts roamed into my head.

"I'll see you later tonight man" Dimitri's answer was a slight nod of his head which caused some of his chin length hair to fall forward. I had to stop myself from reaching forward and pushing the strands back. What is wrong with me? I don't like him! I can't like him he's an ass. Uhh Rose stop thinking about him!

Too bad I would see him everyday for the rest of summer.

Please review:)


	5. Dirt On Fire

DPOV

I woke up this morning to someone knocking on my door.

"Dimitri?"

I didn't bother answering which led the unknown person to just waltz right into my room uninvited. I swear what was wrong with people? Do they want to get punched? I'm captain of the wrestling team for fucks sake I can seriously hurt anyone who irritates me. I look up from under my tanned arm to see Elena. What the hell was she doing here?

"I came to see if you were okay. You didn't meet up with me last night so I was worried." Oh yea I was suppose to meet up with her, but I went running. Why? I have never in my life turned down sex before.

"Um, yea sorry I was tired and needed to think about some stuff so I went for a run. Sorry I should have called you." I really didn't give a fuck about blowing her off. I really wanted her to leave my room now so I could go work out some more. Ever since I found out my mystery girl's name I couldn't get her out of my mind. Rose. That was a nice name, it suited her well. It would sound even better in Russian. Mmmm Roza. Her name rolled off my tongue and sounded so sweet I could have sworn I was eating some Ghirardelli chocolate. I was so caught up in my fantasy that I totally forgot Elena was still standing in my room, at the bottom of my king size bed, looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" I hadn't heard the question but decided to answer anyway so she would leave me the fuck alone. She was really starting to chafe me. She was soo needy. Then again so was Tasha. But Tasha wasn't here and for that I was thankful. I need to break up with her soon, we've been dating for about three months now and I don't want her to get some crazy idea and really, truly believe that we would be together forever. What kind of quixotic shit was that and why was every teenage girl hyped on the cliché of finding a prince? We're not in the 1800s anymore, princes and princesses don't exist and neither do fairytales for that matter.

"Elena I have some things to do today so if you don't mind." As I said the second half of the sentence I let my eyes flicker to the door so she would get that I wanted her to leave.

"Sure. See you around." I mentally cheered when the door finally closed and I was left to my solitude. I tried to go back to sleep but as soon as I moved my arm to but my head under it; I smelled my sweat from last night. I had been too lazy to take a good shower when I got home, I just let the hot water run down my body, so I smelled like shit. I was to the point of almost gagging when I got up and took a real shower.

I headed downstairs to find the house empty and a note on the black marble counter.

_Dimka,_

_I went to shopping and Vika is out with __Nikolai__. We should be back no later than three._

_Love, Ma _

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Why did it take so long to shop? I really lucked out this time; usually she insists I come so I can be her own personal mule. And Vika! I was going to have to have a serious talk with her. After a quick breakfast of eggs and sausage, I went to the park by my house. I liked to go there and use the track. They had a nice gym inside, but today I didn't feel like having every girl there fawn over me with googly eyes and drool about to escape their mouths.

When I arrived at the park I did my quotidian sit-up exercise. When I finished I saw the blond haired guy from last night. Along with Rose. My breath hitched as I gave her a once over. Her tanned legs were the sexiest I have ever seen. All I wanted to do was run my hand up and down them and feel their smoothness. The pair had started running when I called out to the guy.

"Andre!" he stopped running and turned towards me. He smiled, showing he recognized me from last night and started jogging towards me.

"Hey Dimitri what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. I could show you around and introduce you to some people so you'll have someone to hang out with once school starts."

"Sure, dude. Thanks." Oh no. Rose had finally noticed Andre wasn't running alongside her and was now running towards us. She was graceful as she ran; taking long even strides that exuded a stunning amount of confidence. When she finally reached us I knew she was staring at me. I wasn't wearing a shirt and I had a glint of sweat covering my body. Andre had to say her name a couple times before he got her attention and proceeded to introduce us.

"Oh I know, I sat next to him at dinner." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Really, I didn't notice." I hadn't noticed that he had been sitting on the other side of her until now; replaying last night's dinner over in my mind.

"Obviously. Now can we get back to our race?" I was taken aback by her acrid tone, as was Andre. If our surprise showed on our faces she didn't show any sign of caring. God why did I find that sexy?

"I'll see you later tonight man" I a slight nod which caused some of my chin length hair to fall forward. A yearning look crossed Rose's features, but she quickly recovered.

I ran off towards the nature trail to continue my work out. Normally I would have stayed and ran on the track like I originally planned, but I didn't want to have to stay and see Rose and all her glory. I don't know why but for some reason I had a weird fixation with her. I, not sure why, wanted to get to know her. Was I off my rocker? She had some kind of hold on me and I didn't want to break it. Completely uncharacteristic of me. I always was in control; of myself and the people around me to a certain extent.

At five o'clock I walked over to the Dragomir's and rang the doorbell. Rose answered, looking…mad? Why was she mad?

"What do you want?"

"I'm hanging out with your brother." She moved aside and let me enter.

"He's upstairs."

-Two hours later-

I walked up the stairs to my room; content yet sleep. Andre was really fun to hang out with and we had a lot in common, especially our love for music. As I laid down on my bed, I looked at my wall. They were painted a deep mocha with white baseboards going halfway up the wall. The sun was now setting and it made my walls look like dirt set on fire. It was surprisingly pretty and I continued to stare until the sun had completely set and I was called down for dinner. I walked down the long hallway before arriving at my kitchen thinking of Rose and my plan on how to get to know her.

I was excited to see her everyday for the rest of summer.

Please review :)


	6. Oh Hell No

RPOV first day of school

I woke up to crappy 80's music blasting from Dimitri's room. Why the hell would anyone blast this shit? I stormed over to my balcony door and opened it trying to get his attention.

"Dimitri! DIMitri! DIMITRI!"

"What?"

"Could you turn that down? It's really loud."

"So close your door." He shouted turning the atrocious music even louder. I threw a pair of socks at his window and ended up almost falling over my balcony railing. I pulled to fabric of my shirt tighter so my boobs wouldn't fall out of my button up shirt.

"Don't bother covering up I've already seen them."

"Have not!" I was absolutely mortified and a deep blush was spreading across my face. I turned around and slammed my doors shut. But the bottom of my shirt got stuck so when I turned around again to flip him off, it ripped. My entire shirt fell off and my boobs were out for all to see. I turned to see a laughing Dimitri and quickly tried to cover myself with my arms before making a mad dash to my bathroom. An hour later I was ready for school. I was wearing a hunter green ruffled chiffon shirt with brown detailing, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown toms. My hair was in a messy fishtail braid over my left shoulder and I had a light brown smokey eye. I walked downstairs to get some donuts and then was practically pushed into Andre's car. We arrived at school and Andre parked next to a swarm of girls. I quickly realized they were all swarming around Dimitri and his ridiculously over priced car. Just because you have money doesn't mean you should spend it.

"Hey Dimitri." Andre smirked as all the girls' heads whipped around and acknowledged him. I however raised both my eyebrows.

"Hey Andre", he paused looking at Liss and I and added, "Hey Liss, Roza."

"My name is Rose not Roza so stop calling me Roza." He made me so irritated I just wanted to punch him every time I saw him. For the whole summer he spent almost every day at my house with Andre trying to annoy me. It worked, though I never let him catch on, I always had a snide remark to say.

I walked away thankful that class was starting soon. I walked in to my class and my teacher handed me a card. I found the seat that matched my card and sat down.

"Hello, are you new here?" I looked up into a pair of brilliant green eyes. The guy was seriously hot and had sexy messed up hair that was styled to look like he just rolled out of bed.

"Yes Adrian she is new. Her name is Roza." Fuck me up the butt. Dimitri had been assigned the seat next to Adrian, while Adrian had the seat in front of me.

"No my name is Rose." I turned to face Dimitri, "Why are you even in this class? I thought it was for juniors."

"It's for both. The non-advanced seniors and the brainy juniors. That is why I'm in here." I wished he had called himself stupid so I could've made fun of him but he chose his words wisely. I didn't have anything to say back so I was grateful that class started.

"I'm going to call roll so just answer here when I call your name." He called about ten names before he got to mine.

"Rose Hathaway."

"Here." Dimitri turned and looked at me with a confused expression. What the fuck was that for?

We went over the class rules and shit and I walked to my other classes to relive the annoying introductions. Lunch came and I found Liss and we went to sit with Andre. We were all really close so we ate lunch together everyday, even at our old school. We were considered royalty there but our traditions weren't going to change. Unfortunately Dimitri was seated at the same table, with some skinny tramp on his lap. I'm assuming it that's his mysterious girlfriend. My thoughts were confirmed when she started to make-out with him like there was no tomorrow. Dimitri was hot, but seriously he's made-out with so many girls why would you even want to touch him? You could get a disease or something or worse, he could knock you up. I know he's had sex, I've seen him. And let me tell you, my virgin eyes are scarred for life. The ten seconds I saw I knew that he had a lot of experience. I also knew that the girl he was with was no the girl he was now making-out with. I felt sorry for the girl, she seemed really nice and she deserved to know that she was being cheated on.

"Ahem, sis, this is Rose." Christian took the liberty of introducing his GIRLFRIEND's sister to his sister. Yeah! He and Liss have been dating and although I'm happy for her, I hate him. We are so mush a like that we always get into it. And were both really sarcastic so I'm unsure about who's winning at this point.

"Oh, so you're the little tramp that moved in next door to my Dimka. Well you better watch yourself. And remember he's mine."

Did I say she was nice and I felt sorry for her? What the fuck is wrong with me? This bitch really thinks that she can talk to me like that? Oh hell mother fucking NO. I was about to open my mouth and cuss the bitch out when Liss shot me a warning/worried look. I swallowed my sadistic words and plastered and sweet smile on my face and simply said, "Nice to meet you, Elena right?"

I knew that wasn't her name. Elena was the girl I saw Dimitri fucking. I'm telling you those ten seconds ruined my life. I guess he was climaxing and he yelled out her name. Since both our windows were open I not only saw what they were doing, I heard.

Dimitri paled and Christian's sister glared at me. She looked at Dimitri for back up but he was too stunned to say anything. She got up and stomped away. Ha, point one for Rose. Well actually, I pissed off the bitch and did something to Dimitri so I get two points!

I got home did my measly homework and fell asleep. Tried is more like it. I could hear Dimitri talking to someone animatedly. He was yelling and I'm not going to lie it scared he. His voice was so harsh and loud and menacing. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until I finally fell asleep.

Review please :). Even if it's something small every review helps :)


	7. Step One

DPOV

"Rose Hathaway." Hathaway? I thought her last name was Dragomir. I mean she lives with them and she was introduced as their sister. Maybe her parents ditches her when they realized what a bitch she was. No, shes not really a bitch; yet. She is however rude. She ignored my attempts at being nice to her during summer. I spent everyday at her house and she didn't so much as look at me. What girl doesn't want to look at me? Get lost looking into my eyes as I feign compassion to ensure they'll stay and fuck me? She was hot, but her lack of interest in me was maddening. I knew that I could make her fall for me. But in order to do that I would have to get close to her. Or talk to some close to her. Like Liss maybe. Andre would go all protective brother on my ass if he knew I was trying to make a move on his little sister. How the hell was I going to get her to fall for me? Then of course once she fell for me how was I going to rip her world apart and crush her? I was good at being a dick. but I've never had a type of chase like this before.

The bell rang and rang and rang and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked to my locker to get my lunch my Mom made. I don't how old I am, I will never get tired of having my Mom make my lunch. Call me a Momma's boy if you want, I don't care because my Mom is the best.

"Hey Baby. I missed you while I was gone did you miss me?" I turned around to face my "girlfriend" Tasha.

No I thought. "Yeah, Babe I missed you." I was laughing on the inside when her face lit up in response to my answer. Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I miss her? We were friends with benefits in my mind, but in her's we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I fucked a bunch of girls on the side but you can say that she was the main one.

Tasha parked herself on top of me when we got to our table. God she was a cow. She didn't look like she weighed a lot but she was heavy! I looked around her and spotted Rose coming over to the table. I smiled a little, which caused Tasha to glare at her before shoving her tongue down my throat. I had no interest whatsoever so I was thankful when Christian interrupted. All was fine until Rose called Tasha Elena. I instantly paled. Not because I got caught cheating. Seriously I don't care, since when am I faithful? But because I knew that Rose must have seen something. Tasha got up and stormed away but I didn't care enough to follow her. I was too busy rethinking my seduction plans. I had to cut ties with all my girls if I wanted to gain Rose's trust. Why am I so interested in her? Ugh who cares!

The rest of the day was spent thinking about my plans to ruin Rose's life. Which turned out to be hard since I knew nothing about her. Ugh I really need to talk to Liss soon.

My phone started buzzing and I picked up knowing Tasha was going to question me about Elena. God she is so territorial. We were screaming at the top of our lungs for a good two and a half hours before I just hung up. Then went through the same shit with Elena.

Step one complete: End ties with my girls.

*two weeks later*

I was sitting in English when I heard Adrian talking to Rose about The party Andre was throwing in two weeks. Since it wasn't wrestling season yet, I joined the football team like I normally do. I wasn't any special position since I only played to hang out with my friends. Every Year before the first game the newest member of the team has to throw a party. During that party the guys on the team have to have sex with a virgin girl. Stupid I know. Everyone was superstitious and who would would pass up an excuse to shamelessly use someone for sex? I was assigned some girl named Jill, Adrian a girl named Sydney, Eddie-Mia, Andre-Meredith, which happened to be his current girlfriend, Mason-Natalie. Most of these girls were freshman so no one knew who they were. And then there's Jesse who got Rose. Every guy was skeptical when they saw her name written in the book but Andre confirmed that she was in fact a virgin. How the Hell did a girl who looked like like stay a Virgin for so long? She probably believes in doing it with the right person and when you're in love and all that shit. Anyway, according to the legend, once said person was deflowered and checked off in the book, the team would win all the games of the season. The party was only two weeks away and I still needed to figure out who this Jill girl was if I was. I wouldn't be hard to convince her to have sex with me, I just had to find her. I also had to up my antics on the whole Rose situation.

Please Review sorry it's kinda short it's mainly a filler chapter :( idk when i'll write next chapter because school starts tomorrow! Ugh senior year!


	8. The Book

RPOV

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Jesse" Jesse has been so crazy it was starting to annoy me. I was stretching on my front porch getting ready for my run, when he came up wearing a matching outfit. _How did he even know what I was wearing?_ I turned up the volume on my ipod and began to jog. To my dismay, so did Jesse. He tried several times to talk to me but I just turned my volume up louder and ran faster. Finally, after a mile he gave up. But only to be replaced with the devil himself. I have to admit Dimitri did look damn good wearing only shorts. His muscles gleamed with sweat and his abs are so defined you could probably count them from a mile away. Too bad I was closer than that. I don't know why exactly but every time I'm near him I just get so annoyed. Plus he's absolutely rude and I haven't done anything to deserve it. But Andre keeps telling me to hold my tongue and not let the "old me" come out.

"Hey Roza, mind if I join you?"

"My name is not Roza, and yes I do mind, leave me alone" _Why can't I just run in peace?_

"I was just asking to be nice. You can't tell me where I can run and where I can't so I'm going to stay right here" He smirked.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but I never if I touched him I wouldn't stop. Ever since that one day at the park I've been stealing glances at him whenever he isn't wearing a shirt. Which is a lot. Okay, yea he is extremely good-looking, but his attitude and the fact that he has slept with every girl in school makes him so unattractive. I mean who wants to catch a disease?

Andre caught up with me during lunch and was frantically telling me some story. Well I think it was a story but all I heard was Dimitri and Jill. I didn't know who Jill was but I sure as hell didn't want anything to do Dimitri. I started to walk away which made Andre even more frantic.

"Andre what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You have to be Dimitri's partner"

"For what?"

"Just do it Rosie. For me please." He ran off and I walked over to Dimitri and their table.

"I need to talk to you" Dimitri and I stared at each other but he made no attempt at moving. Which relieved me since I didn't want to make a scene so I quickly added, "Later though."

Once I got home form school I went to do m laundry. I've been meaning to do it for about a month now but every time I look at the pile of clothes taking up the vast majority of my floor I get overwhelmed and give up. I was halfway through sorting when I heard something hit my window. I turned and saw Dimitri standing on his balcony with his hands in his pockets. I stepped out onto my own and Dimitri gracefully stepped onto the tree that separated our two houses and landed on my balcony.

"Why am I your partner and what the hell is it even for?"

"There's this thing called the book"


	9. Turning Point

DPOV

"A book?" She said, "I didn't know you could read."

"Not a reading book. A book of names."

"Wow that sounds boring." She started walking away so I grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away, but she didn't turn around either.

"It's a list of names of virgin girls who go to our school. Every year before the Homecoming game every guy on the football team is paired with one of those girls. According to some ledged, or curse, or spell, or whatever, all the guys have to deflower all the girls in order to win all the games in the season."

She still didn't turn around, but there was nothing else I could really say to explain it. _God what is wrong with me? Why would I tell her that? I just broke the number one rule!_ "It's tradition."

"Tradition? You think its okay to use girls like that?"

"Yes…No! That's why I'm telling you I guess. I knew how torn Andre was about making you apart of this. He was really mad and almost left the team, but Jesse convinced him that he really liked you and he wouldn't hurt you. Which is a total lie because he's the biggest man whore I know. _He_ was just going to use you.

"Ironic coming form the King of Cum himself." _She had a point. My reputation did precede Jesse's._ "And now you're just going to do the same thing since I'm now your partner!"

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I only ever did it before for the sex. I don't believe in curses and spells and shit."

"Oh, and that's suppose to make me feel _sooo_ much better?" This time when she turned away I didn't stop her, I let her go and she went back to her room, slamming the door to her balcony in my face. There was some reason that I didn't want to take advantage of her like I did all the others. I seriously wanted to get to know her. Over summer all I wanted to do was make her fall in love with me and then break her heart. Why? I had just met her so why did I want to do that? _Because I could._

I've never had a father figure in my life. Well not really. My father used to beat my mother back when we lived in Russia. My Mom put up with it for two more years before she finally got the resources to get away. But my grandmother, Yeva, chose to stay behind. I miss her a lot which contributes to the way I act sometimes. All I want is someone to talk to. Someone who won't judge me for my actions and will just listen and give me advice. My Mom is too caught up on the things I've done on the past to not be judgmental; my two older sisters don't live near here and have a family of there own and probably wouldn't want me to impose on them. Vika, well, she just doesn't care. She's too into her own life and drama to care about anyone else. I mask all the pain behind my overly confident "personality." I'm getting tired of it though because it's not me. I want to have an actual conversation with a girl, not just ask when and where. I want an emotional connection; not just a physical one. I'm not saying I'm going to go after nerds now just so I don't have to hear "_OMG! My hair!_ In a conversation though.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told her!" The team got really mad when I told them I told Rose about the book the next day. But if they were going to find out it was going to be from me and not some stretched truth shit. I knew what would follow, the torment, pain, embarrassment… Normally I was the one who inflicted these things on the unlucky guys who couldn't sleep with their partners. But now I was on the receiving end, since I told Rose. Funny thing about popularity though: it's the ones who declare themselves popular who usually get pegged as popular. You've got to know how to talk big and act like you're someone important. Once you do that, people will treat you like you're someone big and important. Yesterday I was one, but today my friends exiled me and the whole school will now too. That's just the way it works.<p>

I walked to my locker at my lunch break, consumed in other thoughts, and forgot that the tormenting had already begun. As I opened my locker, paint was spattered all over me. The hallway erupted into uproarious laughter. I saw Rose in the crowd getting ready to go to lunch. She looked angry, but why? She was probably part of this paint "prank" along with the rest of the football players. I briskly walked to the boy's locker room to get away from the crowd. _UGH!_ Now I have to walk around the rest of the day with pain on my clothes. My pants weren't as bad as I thought, but my shirt was completely ruined. I loved this shirt because my Grandma gave it to me for my birthday. I turned on the shower and started washing the paint out of my hair and off my face and arms. I decided that was going to have to throw this shirt away and find another one so I took off the paint sodden shirt and washed the paint that had seeped through off my chest.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to see Rose.

"What do you want?" It came out a little harsh but I didn't need this right now.

"I came to give you this." She walked closer and handed me one of my shirts from home. I was too shocked to move.

"I saw what happened so I went to your house and got you another shirt."

"Thanks."

"Andre wanted you to know that he's going to quit the team. Why would he do that?"

"No! Tell him not to. This will only start happening to him and that doesn't need to happen. I can handle this."

"Handle what? It was just a stupid prank."

"No it wasn't. It's because I told you about the book. It's only going to get worse and Andre doesn't need to suffer the torment too."

"They covered you in paint because of a stupid book?"

"It's not stupid to them, to the football team." I turned around to put my new shirt on before sitting down on the bench. I ran my hands through my hair. Rose gave me a quick hug before turning on a heel and walking out. Once she got to the door she turned around again.

"You should really lock your balcony door." I heard her footsteps become quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear anything anymore.


	10. Just a Pill

RPOV

The football team continued to torture Dimitri. They stole his clothes, filled his locker with other exploding contraptions, and done day they all walked by the table where he sat alone and dumped their trays of food all over him. I hated hearing all the other students laugh. It wasn't funny. Dimitri didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Even though I did still hate him, he did the right thing by telling me about the book. I've grown to stand him. After that lunch dumping day, I went and sat at his table with him. When he heard me walk up, he flinched, but as soon as I set my tray down next to his he looked up. We didn't say anything during our thirty minute lunch, but we didn't really need to. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. When the bell rang neither one of us moved. Finally I picked up my bag and tray and rose from my seat.

"You don't have to do this you know." He tried to sound tough but I could hear the hurt in his words. These were his friends…

"I know I don't. But I want to. I'm the reason this is happening to you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming."<p>

"Why are we here?" Mia asked.

Liss, Meredith, and I had called all of the girls who were on the list to tell them the truth about the book. Andre had told Meredith, but once she saw what was happening to Dimitri she pretended that she didn't know so the same thing wouldn't happen to Andre. Christian had also told Liss. Although Christian was on the team he never acted like he was. He didn't partake in any of the pranks. Liss said it was because he didn't play any special position.

"Because the boys who you think like you right now are really only using you for sex." Meredith said bluntly.

"There's this thing called the book." Liss added.

"You're all full of shit." Natalie said. _Jeeze we are just trying to warn them!_

"No they're actually not." We all turned to see Christian and Dimitri enter the room. Christian went to stand next to Liss and Dimitri stood by me, but slightly behind. He always acted like this whenever we were in the same room.

For the past week we had eaten lunch together. Liss and Christian had joined, but one day I had to finish a project for 3-D Design. I don't know why but we had started meeting at my locker before walking over to our table. I saw Dimitri and told him I wasn't going to be at lunch. He nodded slowly and started to turn when I asked where Liss was. He said she and Christian were going off campus for lunch.

"Well come on I could use your help." I looped my arm through his and headed to the 3-D room. . Now this, this next little moment I'm going to share with you was somewhat pivotal. We actually had a conversation.

For our project we had to make a glass picture frame.

"Can you bring me the navy blue, pink, and purple jars for over there?" I got a piece of paper and cut out different sizes of hearts. Dimitri set down the bottles and took a seat next to me.

"What is that stuff?" Dimitri was pointing to the jars.

"Powdered glass."

"What are you making?"

"A picture frame. You pour the glass on the metal frame in whatever design you want and then use the torches to melt the glass to the frame. Mr. Tanner wants us to put a picture I it too so he can display them around the room." I put the navy blue on the top and left side of the frame and the pink on the right and bottom. Then I took the heart stencil and put a couple purple hearts all around.

"What picture are you using?"

"One of my parents and me. Liss took it when we were on a road trip."

"Are you close to your parents?" _God he has a lot of questions._

"I was." I was now on the verge of crying since I was now thinking about my parents so I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It looked like you were whenever I was over."

"Rhea and Eric aren't my real parents. My parents died in a car crash ten years ago."

"I'm so-"

"I don't want your pitty." I whispered. My eyes glazed over as I said, "I was there, and i still have nightmares."

"You were in the car?"

"No, Liss and I were at the hotel sleeping while my parents went to go get breakfast. We were in Pennsylvania and the roads were all covered in ice. Their car slid on the ice and they crashed into a tree. We were woken up by a cleaning lady and the police. Liss's parents were in Montana so it was going to take them a while to come get us. The cleaning lady stayed with us until we were picked up." I has never told anyone that story before and I don't really know why I told Dimitri. He probably wouldn't care anyways.

"My grandma lives in Russia and when we moved here five years ago she refused to come with us."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday."

* * *

><p>Later that night dimitri and Christian came over to help think of a plan to sabatage the party that Andre had to throw this weekend.<p>

"We can go all John Tucker and put estrogen powder in the drinks." Liss suggested.

"Babe, I thought we agreed that we were going to make the guys act like guys, not girls." Christian said as he wrapped his arm around Liss.

"Then we'll put viagra in the drinks instead." I said jokingly.

"Great idea Rosie! Does anyone have any? Dimitri?" Andre looked in his direction/

"Why are you asking me? I don't have a problem getting it up."

"Do yuo think any of our parents have any? I am so not down to going into the store and buying some."

"Mine doesn't have any." Dimitri said first.

"Oh does he not have a problem getting it up either?" Christian said between laughs.

"No. I don't have a dad." He got up and walked out the door.

"I was joking!" Christian said, clearly surprised like the rest of us.

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 Saturday night and andre, Liss and I were setting up for the party. Rhea and Eric werecoming back form their weekend away Monday night so we had the house to ourselves. It turned out that Jesse actually had viagra so Andre stole some form his gym bag when he was in the shower. Only eight pills came in the pouch so we put them all in the punch and stirred it until they all dissolved. everything was ready; all we had to do now was wait for everyone to arrive. They started to arrive at 9:15 and everyone had arrived by 9:45. The girls all huddled in the living room while the guys downed the punch. <em>Good!<em> I kept finding myself searching for Dimitri. I didn't see him anywhere and Andre said that all the other guys threatened to beat him up if he came. Dimitri looked strong, but six on one wouldn't turn out well. An hour into the party i saw that the house was totally destroyed. How the hell did that happen? There were only like twelve people here! _God I need a drink._ I was pouring myself some vodka when Jesse came stumbling into the kitchen .

"Hey Rose. You look really sexy." I was wearing a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and black strappy shoes.

"Thanks." I mumbled and started walking away. Jesse grabbed my arm and spun me around. He pushed me back until i bumped into the wall. He then tried to kiss me

"Jesse get away! Get off me!" I pushed him off and ran upstairs.

"I don't want you anyway Hathaway!" He yelled after me.

I didn't want to be at this stupid party anymore, but everyone had to sleepover, it was part of the rules. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and opened my balcony door. Dimitri had his curtains drawn but his light was on so i knew he was there. i knocked on his door until he opened it.

"You okay?"

"No. Jesse practically attacked me." dimitri looked like he wanted to go over and disrupt the party but i stopped him.

" Stop! Don't do anything. Things will just get worse for you."

"Do you know why you became my partner?" Dimitri turned towards me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Jesse slept with my partner because he thought you were too hard to get ."

"I'm not losing my virginity to someone I don't love."

He didn't say anything else, he just went back to reading his book. I didn't know he liked to read for fun. it made him look kind of cute. _No! Rose stop it!_ I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. just once, just lean over and -

"What are you doing?" Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing,"

"You had this funny look on your face and you were leaning forward."

"I'm just tired."

"It's like 11:00."

"Your point? I turned over on my side so i was facing away from him. He got up and turned the light off but didn't lay back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Fine then you take the bed!" I got my pillow and blanket and settled onto the floor. I fell asleep soon after, woke in the middle of the night because i was shivering. i didn't want to turn the light on so I just stayed there;laying awake but pretending to be asleep. Then I felt something warm touch me, wrap around me, and I realized it was Dimitri. He was soo warm and it felt so good. I stopped shivering after five minutes and began to drift off to sleep again. But not before I felt Dimitri kiss my forehead.


	11. Moments

DPOV

I woke up to my arm tingling because it had fallen asleep. I tried to move it by something was on top of it. I moved the covers to find Roza. She looked so pretty when she was fast asleep and I had to stop myself several times from trying to touch her. I settled with moving a strand of hair out of her face and as I did my door opened and in walked Viktoria.

"Dim- ." She looked startled to see Rose laying on the floor and me hovering over her.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Why is she even in here and sleeping on the floor? With you?"

"Vik what do you want?" My patience for my younger sister was wearing thin and all I wanted at this moment was to be alone with Rose. But that dream came to an abrupt end as Rose stirred under me and opened her eyes.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty." I glared at my sister willing her to get out of my room.

"Hey Vik."

"So what were you guys up to?"

"Nothing Vik can you just get out of my room please?"

"Dimka, I was clearly directing that question at Rose."

"Oh, Jesse was being an ass last night at the stupid football party and I needed a place to crash."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Dimitri. I always knew you liked her." Rose's eyes widened with surprise and I threw a pillow at Vik trying to conceal my blush. Vik ran out of the room barely dodging my pillow and slammed the door shut behind her.

"She was just kidding. I don't like you."

"Oh." She looked uncomfortable and I tried to right the situation but I didn't really know what she wanted to hear.

"I mean we're friends. I don't like you like that."

"Okay Dimitri I get it."

"Дмитрий, завтрак"

"Come on lets go eat." I got up and held out my hand to help Rose up. Her hand felt warm in mine and I reluctantly let go once we started down the stairs.

"Ah Rose what a pleasure. Dimka you didn't tell me she was over I would have made more food."

"Ma you made enough food to feed an army. There's plenty for all of us."

* * *

><p>"Can I stay for like the whole day?" We were sitting on the couch watching TV when Rose asked this and immediately my stomach started doing flips and my breathing hitched. <em>Rose wanted to spend all day with me!<em>

"You know just because I'm not ready to go back over and face what happened last night and I know the house is going to be a mess and I just want to put off cleaning it."

I smiled to myself before saying, "You can stay as long as you want."

I felt a lot closer to Rose since we had that talk during lunch and revealed some of our painful pasts to each other and I regret ever thinking I needed to ruin her life. She doesn't deserve that. Especially not after the way she looked out for me with everything that happened with the football team. I wanted to make it up to her but I'm not good at all that romantic crap because I've never romanced a girl before. Sure I've used corny pickup lines about angels falling from heaven but Rose isn't the kind of girl I would use those on. _Holy hell I think I really like her. Why else would I be going through all this trouble right?_ God I've got it bad. _How did that manage to sneak up on me? I couldn't stand her up until the other day. Did love work that fast? Wait—love? There is no way I could have fallen in love with her that fast. Besides I know she doesn't feel the same way about me._


	12. Friend Zone

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated I kinda, maybe, sorta have chosen to film youtube tutorials over writing, but please don't hate me. I had a bit of writers block and I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to ty and give you something to let you all know that i'm still alive and this story is important to me. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

"Dude, I need to talk to you about our sister."

"Oh no, what did Rosie do this time?"

"What? Nothing. I wanted to know if you can find something out for me."

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Does Rose like me?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth Andre spit out his water. We were at the gym lifting weights and I decided that I should confide in him about my feelings for Rose. I just didn't think he would have that reaction.

"Are you serious? You like Rose?"

"I never said that, I just want to know if she likes me."

"Oh, so you don't like her?"

"Andre!" I sighed and massaged my temples; frustrated. I didn't want to let out my big secret if I was just going to look like an idiot in return. I had to know for a fact if Rose liked me first before I let on that I had really strong feelings for her. If she didn't like me and I told her, then it would ruin our friendship and honestly, since she started sticking up for me, nothing in the world has meant more to me. _ I'm not a relationship kinda guy though._ What if Rose did like me and we became a couple, but then we were constantly fighting because we are both so stubborn and then we broke up? _Stop being such a girl about this!_

"I just want to know how she feels towards me."

"Well, I know she likes you more than any other guy here.

"Really?" I asked smiling to myself._ Yes!_

"Yea, I mean besides me you're the only other 'brother' she has."

"Whoa, what do you mean brother?" _Please don't think of me as a brother!_

"That's how she sees you dude. As a brother."

All my hope just vanished. I hung my head and buried my face in my hands. _How can this be happening? How is it that the one girl I might possibly love only sees me as a brother; a friend?_

Andre set down his weights and came to sit next to me.

"You do like her."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just tell her then?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have. Things are going so well right now and I don't want some stupid feelings to mess that all up."

"I'll ask her."

"Thanks man."

"You won't be thanking me if you hurt her. You may be my best friend but that's not going to stop me from kicking your ass."

I had to laugh at Andre's optimism. We gathered our bags and headed out the door.

"You really think you can beat me up?"


	13. News

**Hey everyone so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I hope this isn't too much to ask, but i would like some more feed back so i know what you guys think. I could also use some ideas about what to do with some of the minor character. You can comment or PM me, I'm open to your guys' ideas and suggestions :)**

RPOV

"Rose! Wake up!" Liss came into my room and began shaking me until I finally gave up the hope of pretending to still be asleep.

"Liss, why do I need to be up this early?"

"Rose, it's two in the afternoon… it's not early. Why are your curtains open?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never have your curtains open. You're like a vampire when you sleep; it has to be completely dark."

I shrugged not wanting her to know that I now leave my curtains open in the hopes of seeing Dimitri. He just so happens to walk around with his shirt off a lot and he has a nice body. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Rose, I can tell when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Spill it."

"Okay" I acquiesced. "I might like to see Dimitri, in his room, without his shirt on."

"OMG!" She squealed so loud that I cringed.

"Omg what?"

"You like him!"

"Ha, what would make you say that?"

"Rose, please, don't insult me. I know you like the back of my hand. You like him. You know it, I know it, so just admit it.

*knock, knock*

We both turned our heads as Andre came in carrying a bag of donuts.

"Andre, did you know that Rose likes Dimitri?"

"Lissa!"

"No Liss, I didn't. Care to comment Rosie?"

"I never said I liked him. I just said he had a nice body that I occasionally like to look at."

"Do you like like him?" Liss asked excitedly.

"Why? Do you know something? Does he like me?"

"I heard that he might like someone, but I'm not sure who." Andre said distractedly.

"You guys should totally date! Omg double date! Wait not triple date!"

"Guys I never said I liked him!"

"You didn't have to." Liss said with a smile as I glared at her. "We really need to go shopping now so you have a killer outfit for when he asks you out."

"Ugh, what did you have in mind?"

"Remember that one time we went into that one store, and there was that one lady wearing that one weird shirt, and we saw that one really cute shirt?"

"The same store with that cute stripped jacket?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, you guys are crazy and that's my cue to leave." Andre walked out leaving Liss and I to discuss your plan for shopping.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I pulled out my phone to text Dimitri the good news.

A: She likes you.

D: She just came out and told you? Just like that?

A: Nope, Liss told me. I walked in on them talking about you.

D: Do you know what they said?

A: No, but I did notice that Rose had her curtains open.

D: What does that have to do with her liking me?

A: She never opens her curtains.

D: What should I do now?

A: Ask her out duhh.

D: How?

A: Have you not asked a girl out before?

D: No. I've never really been on a date. I've never liked a girl for anything other than sex.

A: You've got a lot to learn man. Just ask her if she wants to hang out first.

D: Is at school okay? Or should I make it more special?

A: Dude, you're asking her out on a date, not to marry you. Don't over think it.

D: Easier said than done.


	14. 7

DPOV

It has been a few days since I found out that Rose liked me and I have been going crazy trying to figure out a way to ask her out. I really needed to clear my head so I got dressed in my work out clothes and pulled my running shoes on. Running was always the best way to clear my head, plus I got a workout out of it. I take my stairs two at a time. Vika is sitting at the dining room table eating cereal and as I pass by I take her spoon and take a bite.

"Hey, that's mine."

"Actually, it's Cinnamon Toast Crunch so it's mine." I yell as I walk out the door. I'm standing on my steps stretching and I see Rose come out wearing her workout gear. She sees me and walks over; unaware of the mini meltdown I'm having inside my head right now.

"Hey Comrade." She puts her hair up and she is close enough now that as she is putting it up I can smell her shampoo. It smells so good that it takes all of my self-control not to take a big whiff.

"Good Morning Rose."

"Are you going running?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She nods causing a few strand of hair to fall out of her elastic.

"Do you want to race?" I laughed out loud unable to stop myself.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Comrade, please. It's not that hard."

"Alright. First one to the park wins."

"Okay, what will I win when I beat you there?" She walks up even closer and I can feel her breath on me.

"Whatever you want." We're so close we are practically touching. But then, so fast I didn't even see it coming, she turns and starts running. I'm too dazed to realize it at first but after a few seconds I realize what she's done. I take off after her but veer to the right so I can take a short cut that she doesn't know about. _Two can play that game._

As I expected I make it to the park before her. As soon as she saw me she stopped and looked behind her and then back at me with a confused look on her face.

"You cheated!"

"And you didn't?" She crossed her arms and gave me a cross look. "Fine you won, what do you want?"

"Go out with me." The second I said that I wanted to turn back time and stop myself.

"Are you asking or commanding?"

"I'm wanting."

"Well you're in luck Comrade. I want to too."

"Really?" _Don't show you're excited, don't show you're excited!_

"Mhmm. Under one condition."

"Okay, anything."

"None of that stupid fluffy stuff. Chivalry is dead."

"Who have you been out with?" _Seriously, who the hell has she dated?_

"Don't push it."

"Okay, okay. I'll pick you up at seven."

"You live next door."

"Just be ready at seven."


	15. Give Me Love

RPOV

Getting ready for a date is really hard for girls, and I, unlike all the other times I've been on dates, had no idea what the hell we were going to do. Do I dress fancy? Or casual? After about an hour of staring at my closet I went to seek out Lissa.

"Okay, well where are you guys going?" I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling while Liss tried to help me figure out what to wear.

"I don't know."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"No. I have to be ready by seven and it's already five-thirty. Liss what am I supposed to do?"

"Well guys like skinny jeans so wear your black ones because they make you look skinnier and your butt looks amazing in them. Then I think you should wear that grey t-shirt that has the feet on it. The one where one foot is wearing a converse and the other the pointe shoe. And then since you are like crazy obsessed with blazers right now you need to wear the red one. "

"Shoes?"

"Um, why not your black converse to match the shirt."

"What would I do without you?"

"I ask myself that question every day. Now get over here so I can curl your hair."

I sat down and plugged my iPod into my speakers and started playing 'Bad for Me' by Megan and Liz. It was currently my new favorite song and I have listened to it twenty times since I downloaded it this morning. When Liss was done with my hair I curled my lashes, put on two coats of mascara and a little bit of eyeliner on my lower waterline. I sprayed some Pink Sugar and looked at myself one last time before I went down stairs. I was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. _Shit!_ I ran back up stairs and ran into Liss as she was leaving my room.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to go anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Rose I did not just waste my time helping you get ready just so you can sit on your bed and watch TV. Now go downstairs." She tried to push me back down the stairs but I was stronger than her.

"Rose, Dimitri is here." _Damn it Andre why did you have to open the door!_

"I'll be there in a sec." I yelled as I turned back to Liss. "I'll be expecting a call in ten minutes saying there has been an emergency and you need me right away."

"Rose, where has all your confidence gone?" I started to respond when she cut me off. "He isn't going to hurt you. So get your ass downstairs, go on your date, and HAVE FUN."

As I walked down the stairs I wondered why I was so scared now. I mean it was October and I've known Dimitri since June so why was I getting shy now? I liked him, he liked me, and there was absolutely no reason to be shy or scared or anything. When I reached the bottom I could see that Dimitri was talking to Andre, but as soon as he saw me he stopped. He was looking me up and down, not in a creepy way, but it still made me feel uncomfortable. He'd never looked at me like that; with lust in his eyes.

"Wow. Rosie you look" Andre started.

"Beautiful." Dimitri finished.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Dimitri be careful with her." Andre, always the big brother tried to look serious as he said this.

"I will." He had yet to take his eyes off me. We walked to his car and drove away.

"So, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Sitting in his car was kind of weird. I'd never been in a sports car and his proximity was making me nervous. He smelled so intoxicating that I couldn't really focus.

"Did you just stroke your car?"

"Yea. She's my baby." I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Don't you like my car?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?" Now he raised his eyebrows, well actually he raised only one._ How do people do that!_

"Well it's kind of ostentatious and materialistic."

"So now I'm materialistic?" His tone indicated that he was mad, but when I looked over at him I could see his smile. "If you want to be popular you have to have nice things."

"I didn't know you wanted to be popular so bad."

"I didn't. I had the money so I spent it and after a while it became an addiction. I had to have all the latest technology and I had to know that everyone was talking about me and my things, well at least I did."

"And what now?"

"I don't care about any of it. When I cared I was miserable and now that I don't I'm happy and I know my friends like me for me and not my toys."

We drove in silence until we stopped in front of a house. The sun had set by now and this was the only house on the street that didn't have a porch light on.

"What are we doing here?"

"You said you didn't want all that fluffy stuff."

"So we're here to do what?"

"Swim."

"Does it look like I have a swimsuit?"

"Does it look like I have one? Come on. We got out of the car and started walking to the back gate.

"Do you know who lives here?"

"No."

I grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"Relax; I do this all the time. Whoever owns this house is never home." I let him lead me to the back yard. His hand felt nice against mine, and mine fit perfectly in his. He started stripping and I had to use all my self-control not to look at his scientifically perfect body. I mean, you could wash clothes on his stomach._ I wonder how often he works out._

"See something you like?" _Crap! Play it cool Rose._

"Nothing I haven't seen before Comrade." I took off my jacket and lifted my shirt over my head setting it down on a nearby chair. I was about to unbutton my pants when I noticed Dimitri looking at me.

"See something you like?" He smiled as I threw his words back at him.

"Yes, everything."

To avoid saying anything stupid I ran and jumped in the pool. I came up for arm and noticed Dimitri diving in. I swam to the other side of the pool to float on my back. Dimitri swam over and copied me, both of us floating in a comfortable silence. We stayed like that for a while before I saw Dimitri's face above mine._ Of course he could reach the bottom._ If this was a scene in a teen romance movie, 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran would start playing as we gradually got closer and closer, inches away from kissing. Then a light suddenly came on inside the house. Dimitri jumped out of the pool and reached down to pull me out. We ran to gather our discarded clothes when the backyard light came on. Dimitri pulled me toward the nearest bush and pressed me up against the adjacent wall shielding me with his body.

"Never home huh?"

"They normally- Stan?"

"This is Stan's house!" I did my best to whisper yell.

"Is someone out here?"_ Yeah, we're hiding in the bushes! Who the hell answers when someone asks that?_

"It's a good thing we both can run fast." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the gate, but didn't go to his car. Instead he kept running until we came to a deserted basketball court. We both stopped to catch our breaths and since I was completely winded I dropped my clothes and laid down. Dimitri joined me and we just stayed still and looked at the stars. I didn't know how long we stayed like this but after a while I started to get cold and I started shivering.

"Let's get you home." Dimitri said, breaking the silence.

We walked back to his car and drove home. Neither of us had bothered to put our clothes back on so he turned the heater on high to warm me up and stop my shivering. We soon pulled up in front of his house and I shrugged, with difficulty in this damn car, my jeans on.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

"Well that was interesting." Even with wet, tangled hair, she looked beautiful.

"It'll be better next time." _I hope there even is a next time._

"I hope so." And with that she got out of my car and went inside. I got out too and as I walked to my room I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face.

"Hello Dimka."


	16. Revenge

**Hey everyone! I wrote this really short chapter just because it was keeping me up tonight and I'm trying to get my sleep schedule back to normal for school. I hope you enjoy!**

That asshole was cheating on me! I wouldn't care so much since I have been cheating on him our entire relationship, but it was with that little slut. How dare she come between us! Dimitri was mine. Everyone knew he loved me, well liked. Dimitri didn't love anyone but himself so why was that little tramp wasting her time flaunting her assets in front of a taken man. Well he was taken, by me of course, but then it all went to shit. Very publicly I might add. Now it was time for some revenge. I sat in my room tapping my newly manicured nail against my desk. How can I ruin that little brat's life? Mhmm, what to do, what to do. A Cheshire cat grin spread across my face as I picked up my phone and dialed one of the many numbers I had memorized.

"Hello?"

"I have a job for you to do."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Are you still dating my boyfriend's sister?"

"Boyfriend? I thought-"

"Nikolai, I don't have time for this answer the question dear."

"How did you know I was dating her in the first place? We never told anyone."

"I have my ways."

"So what's the job?"

"Kill her."

"What! Why?"

"Because her brother is hanging out with someone I don't like and I want her to disappear."

"What does Dimitri have to do with my relationship?"

"We use this as a threat. If he doesn't dump the little whore his precious sister gets her head blown off."

"Like he's going to listen to some threat. I love Vika, I'm not going to kill her."

"He'll do anything to protect his family."

"I'm not doing it. Get somebody else."

"But you owe me remember? That one, lonely night when you came to me?"

"This is all because we had sex?"

"While you were with the girl you love no less."

"I could go to jail for this!"

"You work at the police station! Trust me if you do what I say everything will work out perfectly and we will get away completely unscathed." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair. I will get my revenge because no one messes with Natasha Ozera.

Review please!:)


	17. Star Crossed Lovers

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter, but before I get to that I just wanted to say something. I have been reading some other stories on here and before I read any story I read the reviews to kind of get a feel for the story and some people on here are so rude. Like for this one story everyone was telling the author that she has horrible ideas and a lot of spelling mistakes. Which yes, it is annoying to read a story that has a lot of mistakes, but you don't need to take time out of your day and be so rude about it. (Esp if they are foreign and their English isn't that great.) Constructive criticism is good, but half the time they aren't constructive. There's a way to give criticism without being a complete asshole and I just think that it is so disrespectful to tell someone there story sucks. Everyone on here is writing for fun and I think more people need to realize that and just enjoy a story. Okay, now that my rant is longer than some of my chapters here's the new one. I hope you enjoy. :)**

RPOV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night was just, just so special. Ugh! We didn't even touch, or kiss, or anything yet I had the best time. I mean who swims in other people's pools? I do have to admit that there was a thrill to it all and I did rather enjoy having Dimitri's half naked body pressed up against me; even if it was just for a short while. I laid in my bed hugging my pillow close to me and stared up at the ceiling. I envisioned the stars that we had gazed at last night and my smile grew. I jumped out of bed with a sudden wave of inspiration. I got dressed and went downstairs to borrow Andre's car. I drove to the local arts supply store and picked up a few things before going back home. I dumped out my purchases on my bed and began my little project. Two hours and a sore neck later I drew my curtains closed and laid back down on my bed and stared at the stars I had arranged on my ceiling. I tried to make them as look close to how they did last night. Now I could replay that night every night.

* * *

><p>DPOV (last night)<p>

"Tasha?"

"Hey babe. Miss me?" The witch was sprawled out on my bed wearing one of my shirts. Only my shirt.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I leaned against my door and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I have my ways."

"The more important question is what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I don't appreciate you hanging out with that Rose chick." I laughed out loud.

"I don't care. We aren't together anymore Tasha. You can dislike it all you want."

"Oh Dimka. You will break off whatever it is you have with that slut."

"You can't tell me what to do? Seriously Tasha go home."

"I think you'll reconsider. That is if you don't want anything to happen to your sweet little sister." She cocked her head to the right.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled. She brought her manicured hand up to her chest and gasped in surprise.

"Oh Dimka, I would never!" I relaxed a little before she added. "But that's not to say that someone else wouldn't. I have on good authority that Vika's precious life is in danger."

"Tasha-"

"Just think it over… I know you'll make the right decision and dump the tramp." She got up and walked out without a backwards glance. I was fuming. I sat down on my bed letting my face drop into my hands. I was so mad I could just break something. I suddenly threw out my left arm and knocked over everything on my bedside table causing my lamp to break. I looked at Rose's room hoping to see her, but her room was dark. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of my house, got in my car and drove away. I had no idea where to go but I just needed to get away. After driving around for a while I realized I was heading back to where Rose and I had gone after Stan came home. I parked and laid down. Staring up at the stars I knew what I had to do. I just hoped I could come back to this moment soon.


	18. Bad day

RPOV

I'm not a relationship expert or anything but I'm pretty sure that when you are in a relationship with someone, you're not supposed to avoid each other. For the past week or so Dimitri has been dodging my calls and texts. Okay so maybe we aren't official yet, but we had such an amazing date. It was scary and crazy, but it was fun and I thought for sure Dimitri would want to hang out again. I'm probably investing too much thought into this, if he wanted to he would've called by now, or asked me at school, or something. Ever since that night though all I've gotten is radio silence.

"Rose?" Finally! The voice I've been waiting to hear!

"Hey Dimitri!" _That sounded way too eager- I need to relax._

"Can we talk?" He was looking everywhere but directly at me, causing my heart to speed up.

"Sure, what's up?" I was curious about what was bothering him, but I was also curious about why he was avoiding me. I knew better than to try to pull a response out of him, for fear that it would have the opposite effect.

"Look I can't see or hang out with you anymore, for personal reasons, so whatever we have needs to end."

_Did I just hear him correctly? End? Where is this coming from?_

"Wait, I'm sorry, I'm really confused."

"I only dated you to see if I could, to try to ruin your life, so those personal reasons I mention earlier? It's that I don't actually like you. To be honest I can't even stand you." With that he hiked his backpack further up this shoulder and walked away towards the football field.

I walked in the same direction in a daze only to realize I'm Dimitri's partner and that means I have to be his personal cheerleader and water girl during the game. _As if this day could not get any worse._

"Look alive Rose! This is a football game not a funeral. You have to cheer or the team will lose!"

"Liss, me not cheering is not going to make the team lose."

"Then why are they not winning right now?" She turned briefly to shout something about defense.

"Because they suck…I don't even want to be here right now."

"Well suck it up! The coach just called for a time out and the boys need water!"

I filled up a Dixie cup and walked over to Dimitri. "Here's your water" I said while throwing it in his face. "You looked like you needed it." I crumpled up the cup and threw it at his chest as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Love. I did need it; I gotta look good for all the pretty girls in the audience." He even had the audacity to wink at me. _All the pretty girls! Did he like me even a little or was it all pretend? _How could I have let my guard down for such a – I don't even know what to call him at this point- I'm too hurt to think properly.


End file.
